Peacefulness
by hime putri akira137
Summary: Kehidupan yang indah, penuh akan kedamaian abadi, berbagai keharmonisan telah dia rasakan bersama ksatrianya, meninggalkan semua pemerintahannya di negaranya untuk hidup damai dengan sang ksatria. Semuanya untuk ksatrianya. Cinta pertamanya. Kasihnya. Kehidupannya yang tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya.


Tittle: Peacefulness

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Fusanosuke Inariya

Genre: Drama, Romance, Fluff.

Pairing: Klaus x Taki

Rate: K+

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Oneshoot, short story, AU, Slash.

Summary: Kehidupan yang indah, penuh akan kedamaian abadi, berbagai keharmonisan telah dia rasakan bersama ksatrianya, meninggalkan semua pemerintahannya di negaranya untuk hidup damai dengan sang ksatria. Semuanya untuk ksatrianya. Cinta pertamanya. Kasihnya. Kehidupannya yang tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya.

Note: Kali pertama aku membuat fanfic difandom ini dan ini adalah suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa membuatnya, semoga ada yang suka, kritik dan saran bagi yang suka nih fanfic ya.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Bunga Wisteria yang bergoyang diterpa angin membuat kelopak bunga ungunya berterbangan terhempas keudara karena angin pelan, menyapu benda apa pun yang berada didekatnya. Suasana yang cocok untuk bersantai sekedar melihat Bunga Wisteria yang indah akan pesonanya, membuat mata terpukau akan kecantikannya bagaikan berdiri ditengah guyuran hujan bunga yang indah.

Pemandangan yang sangat disayangkan jika dilewatkan, terlihat seorang lelaki tengah berdiri melihat pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat, masa lalu yang sangat berarti menjadi pelajaran untuknya, dia tidak akan melupakan kenangan indah dan pahit itu, tidak akan.

Bunga berharganya, suci bagaikan bunga mawar putih yang sangat tajam akan durinya tapi indah akan kecantikannya, jabatannya sebagai seorang ksatria di negara musuhnya telah lenyap dengan bergantinya sebagai seorang petani biasa.

Semua kehidupan peperangannya telah dia tinggalkan untuk kekasih tersayangnya, bunga sucinya nan indah, dan pasangan hidupnya yang berharga. Untuk kali ini dia tidak akan melakukan hal fatal lainnya dia tidak akan melukai Bunga Mawar Putihnya lagi, sesuai dengan apa yang ayahnya inginkan dulu.

Sebagai anak tertua dia harus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga yang merawat sebuah bunga mawar putih dan suci, tidak membiarkan siapa pun untuk menodainya. Walaupun dia telah merusak bunga itu namun pada akhirnya dia dapat memperbaiki semuanya dengan berbagai siksaan dan hukuman yang dia dapatkan dari luka ditubuhnya, yang berakhir dengan kedatangan bunga berharganya yang membelanya sebagai kehidupan barunya.

Bunga Wisteria mulai bergoyang ditiup angin pelan membuat bunganya kembali berterbangan menerpa pipi lelaki yang berdiri tegak melihat pohon besar wisteria, tubuh kekarnya masih setia menunggu seseorang untuk memanggilnya.

Matanya melihat Bunga Wisteria dengan senyum tipisnya, membuatnya mengingat kembali akan kenangan indah saat kali pertama dia bertemu dengan pemuda itu, berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan anggun lalu menggendongnya yang memintanya untuk menjadi ksatrianya yang siap mati untuk melindunginya, bagaikan sebuah bunga yang sangat berharga, suci dan putih. Saat tangan kecil itu terangkat ingin menggapai Bunga Wisteria yang tinggi bergoyang diterpa angin, tangannya pun ikut terangkat untuk menyentuh tangan kecil itu menuntun untuk menggapai Bunga Wisteria yang indah.

Kenangan, dia tidak akan melupakannya. Kisah cinta pada pandangan pertama yang dimulai dengan beberapa konflik yang diluar perkiraan, membuat semua prajurit kewalahan menghadapi pasukan musuh yang harus dia khianati untuk orang terkasih, dia rela meninggalkan semuanya untuk bunga berharga ini. Ya, dia rela.

"Klaus, ayo saatnya makan siang!" Suara lembut yang terbawa angin membuatnya memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan angin lembut itu, baru berbalik mendapati bunga berharganya sedang membawakan keranjang makanan siang mereka.

Klaus Von Wolfstadt seorang petani yang hidup sederhana penuh akan kecukupan, meninggalkan masa peperangan untuk melindungi bunga berharganya yang telah hidup damai dengannya, semuanya nampak damai sesuai dengan keinginan mereka.

Negara-negara yang masih dibawah kepemimpinan mencoba mempereratkan tali perdamaian, mencoba tidak membuat koflik pada pihak ketiga atau kedua mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memunculkan konflik yang diluar kendali kepemimpinan.

Klaus berjalan menuju sebuah karpet merah yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka duduk, melepakan sepatu dan kaos kakinya yang melekat pada kakinya, mencoba merasakan kakinya yang menyentuh rumput-rumput halus yang menggelitiki telapak kakinya yang tidak menggunakan alas kaki.

"Kau memasak apa hari ini, Taki?" Tanya Klaus, dia tidak akan sungkam lagi untuk memanggil nama orang yang patut dia lindungi itu, terlalu wajar untuknya memanggil seperti itu.

Taki Raizen, duduk diatas karpet merah yang telah disiapkan setelah melepas semua yang menyelimti kakinya dan mulai mengeluarkan semua makanan, yang dia simpan dikeranjang dia bawa tadi.

"Aku tidak memasak banyak, hanya daging panggang kesukaanmu, sushi dan kau bisa lihat apa yang dapat aku hidangkan hari ini!" Taki terlalu malas jika harus menyebutkan satu-persatu makanan yang dia buatkan.

"Hm... Terima kasih atas hidangan yang kau buat!" Kata Klaus mulai mengambil semangkuk nasi dan sumpit, memulai makan siang yang telah tersaji didepannya.

"Klaus, tadi saat di ladang aku bertemu dengan mereka!?" Klaus tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Taki, dia hanya dapat mengangguk pelan tetap menikmati makanannya, menunggu sebuah kalimat akan keluar dari bibir cherry itu.

"Mereka menanyai apakah aku baik-baik saja disini, tidak merasa kesusahan menjadi orang sederhana dan yakin tidak mendapati perlakuan kasar darimu?" Kata Taki mulai memakan hidangannya, sesekali melihat raut wajah Klaus yang terlihat sama menikmati hidangan darinya dengan nikmat.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" Tanya Klaus sangat mengerti akan orang-orang terdekat Taki, semejak pemerintahan telah teralih, Klaus hanya dapat diam menatap kebingungan akan hal yang diluar perkiraannya.

"Aku menjawab, bahwa aku suka hidup dengan Klaus yang sederhana, dan aku menjamin bahwa kau akan melindungiku sampai mati!" Kata Taki membuat Klaus terpukul akan masa lalu yang pernah melukai Taki hingga membuatnya pingsan.

"Baguslah!" Klaus hanya dapat tersenyum tipis, kebahagian yang kecil tapi bermakna akan artinya.

"Taki, ingat saat kita bertemu untuk pertama kali dibawah Bunga Wisteria?" Kata Klaus melihat kembali Bunga Wisteria yang bergoyang tertiup angin, membuat Taki terbelalak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja?" Pelan tapi menyentuh, Taki ingat bahwa dia yang meminta Klaus untuk menjadi ksatrianya dan meninggalkan semua yang dimiliki Klaus untuk dirinya, dan berpulang dengan kabar bahwa dia telah mendapatkan ksatria tangguhnya.

"Disini kita melihat Bunga Wisteria dengan kebahagian menatap penuh kecerian dan berharap akan kedamaian abadi!" Kata Klaus kembali menyantap makanannya, menikmati hidangan spesial dari orang terkasih.

Taki tidak dapat menjawab semua perkataan Klaus, semuanya telah berubah dan Taki menerima semuanya walau sulit untuk melupakannya, kenangan indah saat bersama Klaus.

Taki ingat saat dia berdiri seorang diri dengan pakaian warna ungu yang besar dan panjang tertiup angin, berbalik mendapati Klaus yang terpaku akan kecantikannya mendekat lalu menggendongnya dan mengatakan pada Klaus bersedia untuk melindunginya yang akan dia jadikan sebagai seorang ksatria, siap untuk melindunginya dalam keadaan apa pun, melindungi dirinya sampai mati.

"Kehidupan kita yang dulu biarlah jadi pelajaran, nikmati masa sekarang dan rencanakan masa depan!" Kata Taki menatap Klaus yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

'Hari ini Taki terlihat cantik, tidak masalahkah? Aku memanggilnya cantik?' Batin Klaus tidak dapat dibohongi, mata azure itu terus memandang wajah Taki yang cantik membuat rambut hitamnya bergoyang mengikuti arah angin.

"Klaus! Apakah ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Taki merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan Klaus, melamun bagaikan seseorang yang sedang kasmaran dilanda jatuh cinta.

"Ahh... tidak ada. Taki, hari ini kau cantik sekali!" Kata Klaus membuat semua terasa berhenti, wajah Taki yang memerah menahan ronanya.

"A-aku tidak cantik Klaus kau membuatku malu!" Taki menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu, membuat pipinya semakin merona merah.

Klaus senang melihat orang yang dia cintai dan dia lindungi dapat merasa senang mendengar pujiannya yang singkat, untuk kali ini biarkan dia yang melindunginya tanpa harus merusaknya lagi.

Perlahan angin berhempus menyapu tiap benda yang tersentuh oleh angin, Bunga Wisteria yang menjuntai kebawah mulai berterbangan akibat angin yang pelan, membuat kelopaknya beterbangan dibawa angin yang lembut, mengajak setiap kelopak bunga itu pergi menuju arah angin yang tidak berunjung, mengajak mereka untuk pergi kesuatu tempat yang akan menjadi tempat mereka tumbuh nanti.

"Klaus jika aku seperti Bunga Wisteria yang terbang tertiup angin, kau akan melakukan apa jika aku pergi?" Tanya Taki menatap Bunga Wisteria yang bergoyang menjatuhkan kelopaknya yang mengenai rumput kecil dibawahnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi atau lepas lagi, untuk kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang aku cintai pergi!" Kata Klaus menatap hamparan bunga yang berterbangan.

"Terima kasih!" Klaus menatap Taki yang tertunduk malu, seperti seorang gadis yang sedang menyatakan perasaan pada pujaan hatinya.

"Hmm...?" Klaus bukanlah orang yang peka akan tindakan, daripada menebak tiap teka-teki Klaus lebih memilih perang membunuh sekutunya demi melindungi mawar putihnya.

Kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yang nikmat ditemani sang pujaan hatinya, ini seperti sebuah mimpi yang sangat diinginkan tapi Klaus tau ini bukanlah mimpi karena ini telah terjadi tepat didepannya. Bunga Mawar Putihnya yang ternoda telah kembali mekar dengan bahagianya, bisakah Klaus berharap tidak akan ada hari esok untuk semua ini.

Angin kembali berhembus meniup Bunga Wisteria yang berjatuhan menerpa dengan sebuah tujuan yang akan membuat bunga itu kembali tumbuh dengan indahnya. Taki melihat bunga yang bergoyang diatas kepalanya, sebuah kenangan yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan meskipun ada seorang yang mrncoba untuk melupakan kenangan itu.

"Klaus aku tidak ingin kedamaian ini kembali sirna, aku ingin kedamaian ini terus bersama kita berdua hingga tua nanti?" Kata Taki masih mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat Bunga Wisteria yang berterbangan melewatinya.

Klaus tidak menjawab dia terpana akan kecantikan itu, sebuah anugrah baginya dapat melihat pemandangan yang indah ini. Sebuah kesempatan yang dapat terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidupnya.

Ini terlalu singkat dapatkah dia menghentikan waktu sebentar untuk menyaksikan kecantikan itu lebih lama, tapi Klaus bukanlah seorang dewa yang dapat menghentikan waktu atau pun memutar kembali ke masa lalu.

"Aku harap ini terus terjadi, meskipun kita terpisah karena kematian, aku tidak perduli seperti ini hingga tua nanti. Asalkan bisa bersama denganmu!" Kata Taki menatap Klaus yang terbelalak terkejut dia tidak mengerti tapi perkataan itu terlalu menyentuh hatinya.

"Berjanjilah menjadi mawarku seumur hidup Taki!" Kata Klaus tetap melanjutkan makannya tanpa melihat raut wajah Taki.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang pernah kau janjikan padaku!" Kata Taki melihat telapak tangannya yang tergeletak satu petik Bunga Wisteria yang jatuh dari kepalanya.

Klaus senang pada akhirnya dia bisa hidup bahagia kembali dengan mawar putihnya yang kembali mekar setelah layu karena perbuatannya. Mungkin Klaus dapat berharap sekarang meskipun harapannya akan sulit terkabul.

Dibawah Bunga Wisteria sebuah janji suci yang terikat hingga mati, tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan karena janji itu merupakan sebuah ikatan yang akan membawa mereka kesebuah hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar Tuan dan Bawahan. Janji yang membawa mereka kesebuah pertempuran dan mengajak untuk berhenti percaya pada orang lain selain dirinya.

Klaus yakin bahwa cinta yang dia berikan Taki tidak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi, karena sekarang mereka sudah merasakan bagaimana hidup dengan sederhana dan penuh akan kerasnya hidup, sekedar mencari sepeser koin emas yang dapat mereka tukarkan dengan bahan makanan keperluan mereka.

Kenangan itu membuat Klaus hanyut dalam masa lalu saat pertama kali dia bertemu Taki dibawah Bunga Wisteria, matanya melihat seorang malaikat terduduk dengan manisnya dibawah Bunga Wisteria, lama dia memandang hingga tanpa sadar kakinya terserat untuk mendekati sang malaikat cantik yang menggunkan pakaian ungu yang sangat besar.

Pandangan mereka sebentar bertemu untuk saling berkomunikasi pada saat mata mereka berpandangan, azure dan sapphire bertemu, tanpa sadar Klaus mengangkat tubuh Taki dan mengucapkan sebuah janji yang akan mengikat mereka hingga mati nanti, sebuah janji yang tidak dapat Klaus hancurkan hanya dengan kata-kata atau pun karena perbuatannya.

Mungkin dia kejam karena sudah melukai mawar putihnya tapi pada akhirnya dia dapat memperbaiki kembali sikapnya yang kejam pada mawar putihnya. Dia tidak akan pernah melukai mawar putihnya itu, meskipun dia yang salah.

Taki melihat wajah Klaus yang terlihat sedang melamun, penasaran apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang ksatria pada akhirnya Taki beranjak dari duduknya, mencoba mendekati sang pujaan hati dan duduk tepat disampingnya. Taki cukup kagum dengan Klaus yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya, sepertinya Klaus terlalu terhanyut kedalam angan-angannya.

"Klaus?" Panggil Taki tepat didepan wajah Klaus yang terbelalak melihat wajah mereka yang sangat dekat ini.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Taki melihat wajah Klaus yang menjauh dari pandangannya kembali menikmati makan siangnya yang hampir dingin.

"Tidak apa, apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini?" Kata Klaus mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar mereka tidak bertatapan secara langsung, itu semua membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Tidak ada mungkin langsung pulang, membereskan rumah kita dan menyiapkan bahan untuk makan malam!" Kata Taki kembali mendongakkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat Bunga Wisteria yang berterbangan terbawa angin sejuk.

"Taki!"

Cup.

Taki terbelalak saat kepalanya menoleh kearah Klaus yang tadi memanggilnya, merasakan bibirnya disapu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Klaus mencoba memperlakukan Taki selembut mungkin walau hanya dari sebuah ciuman, Klaus semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka mendominasi setiap isinya, melilitkan lidah mereka yang bertemu untuk saling memberika perasaan yang terpendam.

"Ahh...!" Taki mendesah pelan saat Klaus melepaskan ciuman mereka, menatap penuh kebingungan kenapa Klaus menciumannya selembut itu. Tapi Taki senang karena pada akhirnya sesuatu yang dia pendam telah terbalaskam tanpa ungkapan langsung.

Selesai memberikan ciuman singkatnya pada Taki yang hanya menatapnya penuh kebingungan dan keterkejutan, Klaus kembali menikmati makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda mencoba menghabiskan setengah dari bekal yang dibuat langsung oleh Taki.

Klaus dapat percaya pada Taki yang hebat memasak dalam berbagai makanan, jadi tidak perlu lagi Klaus bersusah payah membuatkan makanan dipagi yang menjelang karena sudah ada mawar putihnya yang selalu melayaninya tiap hari tanpa jengah didalam hati.

Taki tau bahwa Klaus sudah memendam akan perasaannya ingin berhubungan intim dengan dirinya, padahal Taki ingin saja bermain tapi Klaus selalu mengurungkan niatnya mungkin takut dia akan tersakiti lagi seperti dulu. Taki senang pada akhirnya Klaus memperlakukannya seperti seseorang yang sangat berarti tanpa ada kekerasaan lagi, tatapannya menyendu saat melihat wajah berkarisma itu masih setia pada makanannya.

Suasana yang canggung pun telah membuat semuanya menjadi hening hanya terdengar suara angin pelan berhembus, tidak ada satu pun yang membuka mulut hanya diam menikmati pikiran sendiri. Menunggu apakah akan ada seseorang yang dapat mencairkan suasana canggung ini.

Setelah selesai dengan makanannya Klaus menaruh mangkuk kotornya diatas karpet tersebut, mengambil segelas air yang lalu dia minum dengan pelan merasakan betapa segarnya dahaganya sekarang.

"Hahh...!" Taki berbalik melihat kearah Klaus yang sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya.

Klaus secara perlahan merebahkan kepalanya kepangkuan Taki yang hanya diam menunggu respon. "Taki temani aku tidur siang disini?"

Taki hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan ksatria kekarnya ini, padahal baru saja mereka selesai makan siang dan berakhir dengan tidur siang, tapi ya sudahlah Taki hanya diam menurutinya saja dengan kepala mendongak dan tangan yang mengelus rambut pirang Klaus.

Tatapan Taki menyendu saat melihat wajah damai Klaus yang telah tertidur dipangkuannya, sangat damai apa lagi tidur dibawah Bunga Wisteria yang terdapat angin sejuk, membuat siapa pun tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat itu. Tangan putih itu dengan lembut mengelus surai pirang itu dengan lembut memberikan sebuah kehangatan pada sang terkasih.

"Aku mencintaimu Klaus!"

Taki memejamkan matanya merasakan betapa sejuknya angin disiang yang panas ini, merasakan dengan pelan lalu membukanya kembali menatap wajah sang terkasih yang tertidur dipangkuannya.

Tepat dibawah gugurnya Bunga Wisteria Taki mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada orang yang sedang tertidur tersebut, dan disinilah janji mereka dulu terikat sampai mati dan selamanya akan bersama meskipun maut mencoba menghalangi kisah cinta mereka yang terlarang ini.

"Terima kasih sudah melindungiku, Klaus!"

.

.

.

The End.

.

.

.


End file.
